Three's a Crowd
by Aqua-Shadows-Love
Summary: Ruwalk and Alfeegi are on a mission. With no map, and no clue as to where they're going. Good thing Lily's here to help the find their way. Asuming Lily's map doesn't lie so much that they get even more lost... oh dear. Rating might go up for latter chaps
1. A little lost?

So i've fianly foind a fanfic i'm willing to post and have more the one chapter!!! It's amazing! A Miricle!! anyway. Mainly me having fun sending Feegi-kun and Ruwalk all over the place with a guide and a map that lies about anything but danger! i guess. so pairing might be Ruwalk OC Alfeegi OC or AlfeegiRuwalk. Depends on what i feel like turning it into.

Discalimer- Alfeegi, Ruwalk, most of the cities belong to Mineko Ohkami. Bastok- Square Enix. Sephiro (and i'm almost positive i'm spelling this wrong) also to square enix (its from star ocean... i think Sqeenix made it...) Though "The girl" belongs to me! (She is me! sort of...)

And with that said- Please enjoy the fanfic!

_**--------- **_

_**--A little lost?--**_

"Are you sure we're in the right place 'Feegi-Kun?" Ruwalk asked slowly, glancing about the area ahead of them as he walked beside his co-worker.

A long heavy sigh escapes the lips of the troubled dragon officer Alfeegi as he glanced to his friend, Ruwalk. Quietly the white dragon officer lets a string of curses run through his head, proding at the overly-high-strung dragon's lips, nearly making Alfeegi let out the long, and growing, string of a lecture forming within his head with no end in sight. Nodding to the direction he thought the town was, he picks up his pace, hoping that Ruwalk would take the hint and hurry up to the villace.

"Alfeegi... would it kill you to slow down a little bit?" Ruwalk complains as he falls in step with Alfeegi.

"Would it kill you to stop whining?" Alfeegi asks dangerously.

As the tone in Alfeegi's voice grows dangerous, Ruwalk grows ever quieter. Upon entering another dip in the hills, they come upon a fork in the road, no sign, not even a vauge notice to where each road goes. The only thing at the fork in the road, is a girl, panting and sweating, as if she had just run a very long way. cuatiously, Ruwalk walks up to the girl, despite Alfeegi warning him to stop by example.

"Um... Miss?" Ruwalk asks the girl slowly and cautiously.

Slowly, the girl tilts her head up, her vibrant emerald eyes gazing up into Ruwalks honey brown. "Me?" She asks slowly, standing up to, what Ruwalk thought, her full hight, barely two inches shorter than Ruwalk, about Alfeegi's hight.

"Yes. Are you all right?" Ruwalk asks, smiling to the girl.

"I'll be all right in a bit. No worries. You two seem lost... Are you?" the girl asks, glancing back to Alfeegi.

"Actually, we kind of are. Do you know what road leads to Bastok?" Ruwalk smiles sheepishly, emberrased to be asking directions.

A look of suprise crosses her face a seccond before she bursts out in laughter. though her full laughter pleases Ruwalk, the fact that she was laughing at him, does not. Somewhere between her burst of laughter and her stoping she had pulled out her map. After she had calmed, the smile not leaving her face, she pulled open the map and glanced about it.

"Alrighty, the map says it should be to the... Right... Though I just came from there and there was nothing even close to the famous Bastok. Trust me. The way to the left though is... Not going to ever be taken as far as my map says and it hasnt lied about danger yet." Despite not being able to see what took the smile off of the young girls face Ruwalk could tell that the way to the left held something she would never go near willingly. "So... It seems the three of us happen to be going the same direction. That is if you were heading behind me..." The girl looks up at Ruwalk and smiles as she placed the map back in the black pack Ruwalk just noticed was there.

"Any lead we can take to get to Bastok is whatever we'll follow... And a city sounds nice since the sun should be setting soon." Ruwalk sighs greatfully.

"Well... Actually, the city I'm headed towards is about... A weeks travel..." She confesses slowly.

Mid-thought Ruwalk freezes his mind trying to process this information. "A week...?" Ruwalk asks slowly.

"well yes. But if we hurry we can make it to a small, and I mean small, village on the road. They have an inn there and I know some people so it'll be cheep. The village is called Sephiro by the villagers but it's a sweet little place." She smiles lightly, hoping this knews made up for the news of the week trip to the next city.

A breath of releif is heard in Alfeegi's direction and the girl glances to him. Shaking his head Alfeegi blows off the action and glances towards the path claimed to be towards Bastok. "Well, we're not getting anywhere just standing here..." Alfeegi prompts the group to move.

"Right. Off we go to Sephiro!" The girl grins pointing down their intended path of travel.

_**---------  
**_

So hows that for the first chapter? Not too bad i hope! Please reveiw for tips on how i can make it better! I cant fix what i dont knows wrong right? Anyway, keep a look-out for the next chapter!


	2. And on with a play of crazy people

so, it took me a long time and i'm sorry but i had a writers block on how to make it silly and show Lily's playfull side without making her look like a ditz on caffine pills. i dont thin i did to well and i'm really not happy with this chapter... feels weird about posting this chapter But i needed to get it out of the way to make room for more serious stuff. Be warned, there may be some grammer, spelling, and PoV errors because hal-way through I started writing in first person and had to change it.

Aside from that, same disclaimer aplies, Sphia and Maria bellong to Squeenix and so does Vincent. The rest are takes on friends i have at school and bellong to their respective person.

With that said, please enjoy Chapter two.

_**And on with a play of crazy people. and ale. lots of ale.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

As the Trio walks down the path to Sephiro, something occurs to Ruwalk; They didn't even know this girl's name and they were following her without question! Falling back to walk in step with Alfeegi, both now a good two feet behind the girl, Ruwalks glances to Alfeegi.

"Hey Feegi-Kun...?" Ruwalk asks slowly.

"What...?" Alfeegi asks stiffly, hating the nickname Ruwalk had given him for this trip.

"I'm not sure I caught this girls name, did you?" Ruwalk asks slowly.

"You didnt catch it 'cause I didn't give it..." The girl calls from ahead of them, hoping they realized they weren't being incredibly quiet.

"Oh... All right." Ruwalk replies, now afraid to speak.

"Yuri. Or Lily, I dont care which. Who're you?" Lily asks , turning around mid-step and continues walking, although backwards.

"Umm... I'm Ruwalk. And this is Alfeegi." Ruwalk answers, unsire what to think of Lily knowing them.

"Ruwalk and Alfeegi, neat names." Lily smiles before turning around and resuming her origional walking speed, the two now realizing how slow she had been walking while facing them.

As the sun lowers against the feild the village comes into veiw. Now that the Village could be seen, farms could be picked out from the wild grass. empty feilds and those with crops just sprouting showed that the planting season had started and ended, and the efects of proper care showed everywhere. Laughing could be heard as they came closer and closer to the village. Once the trio was just outside the village, a small gathering of what looked like the entire village could be seen int he center.

"Wait wait wait. This cant possibly be a party can it?!" Lily calls into the gathering.

At her outburst everyone stops and looks to them. Secconds of staring pass and the crowd erupts in laughter and cheers. Lily grins wildly and drags Alfeegi and Ruwalk into the center, wasting no time in introducing all of the people she knew and being introduced to the newest additions.

"Lily! Where yah been?!" One of her good friends, Alex asks from the group. "It's been two years since we saw you last! Where'd you pick up these two guys?!" Alex teases.

"Oh you know, I've been around... Mum and Dad wouldnt let me outta the house for a good year and I picked 'em up just a few hours ago. They're headed to Bastok, and I said I'd take 'em!" She laughs brightly.

"Oh Lily! You have to bring those two with you when you stay at our house!" a pair of twins, Sarah and Sabrina, tease Lily.

"Oh you two! Ruwalk! Alfeegi! C'mere! I want to introduce the twins and the most amazingly playful pair of girls you'll ever meet!" Lily calls across the crowd to the two who had been sucked into the group of men.

Without anymore prompting the two men make their way towards Lily and the twins. The twins glance to the two men before glancing back at each other and giggling. Lily joins in their laughter and turns her attention from watching the two men to draping her arms around the twins without falling over from laughter.

"Ruwalk, Alfeegi, This is Sarah, and Sabrina. Dont ask 'em which is which, they'll just tease you. Sarah, Sabrina, This is Ruwalk and Alfeegi. So did I hear something about you offering us a room?" Lily asks, finaly calming enough to form a coherent sentace.

"Yeah! But Simon offered us free ale for the party, come with us! We'll show you a good time!" Sarah and Sabrina each take a boy by the hand and lead their small pack of friends to the inn where the bar would be open to everyone.

Laughing loudly Lily glances into the bar area, seeing many people lounging around, nursing mugs of ale. A select few tables were covered with empty ale mugs where the staff would periodicaly take them from the table and into the back where they came back barely two minuets later filed with ale.

Nodding to herself, she walks up to a large table with plenty of seats for all of them and waves to the nearest waitress. Pointing her finger at herself and twirling it around to all of the people at the table she watches as all of her friends plop down on seats and wait for the ale to come.

As she waits she glances around the table to see who it was she had ordered for. Alfeegi sat to her left with Sabrina right next to him, Ariel next to her and Alexis next to her. Sophia sat right accross from Lily with Maria to her left and Alex right next to her. Sarah sat two seats away on Lily's right with Ruwalk locked in a hug on her lap and Erick between Sarah and Lily.

"Having fun Ruwalk?!" Lily teases, snickering as Sarah rests her chin on his shoulder, grinning at Lily.

Lily bursts out laughing as Ruwalk shoots a heated glare at her and sulks, not being able to find a way from the womans grip. Lily cheers lightly as the ale is passed around the table. As she drinks hers quickly, enjoying the warmth in the back of her throght and laughs at the antics of her friends. Before long it's well passed nightfall and there was a rather large pile of mugs on the center of the table, restricting Lily's veiw of Sophia, Alexis, and Maria.

"'Feegi...?" Lily mumbles to the green-haired man sitting next to her who had barely had two drinks versus her five.

"Yes Lily..." Alfeegi replies tiredly, preparing for another rant on her past adventures.

"You're cute... I like you. But Ruwalks cuter... Ruwalk!" She sqeeks the last bit out to the man sitting two seats away in Sarah's lap.

"N'yesh...?" Ruwalk replies, his words slurred together from the five glasses of ale.

"Yu're cute...Sarah I wanna hold Ruwalk now!!" Lily demands, standing from her chair and walking, sawying and almost dumping her mug of ale on Erick, who sat between her and Sarah, over to Ruwalk, hoping to be able to convince Ruwalk to sit with her.

Before she can get to the seat and drag Ruwalk from Sarah's arms she trips on her own foot and collides with the floor, passing out almost instantly and cuddling with the floor and one of Sarah's chair legs, obviously thinking it was some guy named Vincent.

_**------------------------------------------------**_

so asside from the insane drinking and all that stuff i think it turned out... farely well. I'm still not happy with it but... ah well... what can yah do at ten at night and two parents complaining to get off the damn computer... sigh

well, please reveiw and please be paitent with the next chapter, i've never done a fic more than one chapter long. and be on the lookout for another fic coming out that made me cry when writing it. wipes the tears away damn story makes me cry even thinking about it!!!

oh, i also have no clue as to what it takes to get someone drunk, nor do i have any idea how people act when they are drunk because i am a good little child who never drinks and never is around people who are drunk.ohh well. Please excse any stupid things i might do as to drunken-ness and all that, I'm just having fun with the fact that my character's drunk.

okay, off to bed, good night my darling readers!


	3. Fianly on the way!

Okay, so it took me forever and i apolagize senceirly but it is here! Chpter three is better than the last, but still bad. I think i caught all the typos and spelling errors but I might not have.

Okay, so i got on a new fan-fic posting sight; , there i will be posting a series about most of my favorite chars from plenty of different series' all duped within a highschool. it's not so much a series as a bunch of one-shots with the same setting and chars. It's crazy because i was writing up all the students and teachers just to keep it strait and so i didn't forget anyone. That led to writing up friends, groups, classes, rivalries, love triangles, pairings, siblings, dorms, teachers dorms, ect. ect. Now a friend of mine says i'm acting like a counseler because i'm spending so much time getting every little detail in it.

Aside from that i really havent been writing that much. I just dont have the urge to (that makes it really **really** hard to write with no inpiration...)

Same disclaimer aplies, blah blah Squeenix, blah blah not mine... yeah yeah. I'm lasy, so sue me...

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

Aside from Lily passing out in the bar and other simple pranks, the night went off fairly quietly and with few casualties. Sabrina and Sarah dragged Lily and Ruwalk back to their house for the night. Ruwalk, laughing insanely at Lily for passing out, had fallen out of Sarah's lap and collapsed next to Lily in a drunken heap. Sarah, who was too busy trying to convince Erick to strip, ignored the fact that she had lost her leg warmer.

"That was one of the best parties yet. We so have to invite Lily back more often..." Sabrina smirked lightly as she heaved Lily on top of one of the guest beds.

"Yeah. Ruwalk too!" Sarah grins.

"'Feegi, you'll have to sleep either on the floor or on the bed with Lily, take your pick now so we can dump Ruwalk somewhere." Sabrina demands, her and Alfeegi being the least drunk in the room.

"Put Ruwalk in with Lily." Alfeegi sighs, ploping down on the only chair in the room.

"'Kay!" Sarah chirps in, dumping Ruwalk onto the bed next to Lily.

"Goodnight!" Sabrina calls into the room in a sing-songy voice, dragging Sarah back into their own room for the night.

"Mmm... I smell... eggs." Lily mumbles, half asleep and half hypnotized by the scent of food.

Movement beside Lily tells her she is not alone in the bed or in the room and she glances up to see Ruwalk sitting up lazily in the bed with her. Squinting in concentration she places her fingers on Ruwalks head before collapsing back into sleep on his lap. Startled by the sudden weight Ruwalk jumps and stares down at Lily, now awake and aware of his suroundings.

"Hey! If you two want breakfast then you better get up and get out." Sabrina calls into the room, banging her hand on the wall to wake the sleeping pair.

With the sound of Sabrina slaping her hand on the wall both Lily and Ruwalk cringe and smother their faces in pillows in a futile atempt at easing the pain. As their hangovers die back down, ready to pop up at the slightest loud noise, the pair get out of bed and into the small dining room. Sarah and Alfeegi sat at the dinning room table next to the window, both staring out onto the street just now filling wiht people walking to their jobs. Lily and Ruwalk sit next to their respective friends and join them in the silence, Ruwalk, Sarah, and Lily truly apreciating the lack of noise.

"So, where to next Lily?" Alfeegi asks slowly, sipping at the mug of what looked like tea.

"'Dunno. If I remember correctly; The road should take us to a larger village named Chantel. Then I belive that Bastok is the first right off of this road." Lily sighs, cradling her head in her hands as she struggles to remember what her map had told her the day before.

"No, Bastok is the first Left. Fiori and Fiori Forest are to the right." Sabrina corrects as she places a pan of eggs on the table allong with five plates.

Before anyone can say anything Sabrina and Sarah take the best eggs and leave the other three to fight over the last ones. Moving significantly slower due to sore muscles and drousness Alfeegi gets the next egg and leaves Ruwalk and Lily to grab what they can. Moving expectedly slow for the morning they all eat their eggs and watch the farmers tend to their crops, pulling a weed or two here and there.

"So it's off to Bastok, first left on the map..." Lily sighs, taking a bite of her eggs as she unfolds the map on the table between her and Ruwalk.

As the two look at the map lazily they fail to notice the slight change in the maps. Now, instead of Fiori and Fiori Forest to the right, it was on the throguh road where Chantel used to be. Chantel was now where the Misty Valley and Bastok was where the Fiori Forest was. Lily squints at the map carefully and points to where Bastok was on the map.

"See Sabrina... I told you Bastok was to the right!" Lily corrects, drawing the other three's attention the the ever changing map.

As Sabrina leans over to glance at the map, she "hmm's" and nodds. "Okay, you were right. That means it's not that far from here. By that map it's about a days walk." Sabrina nods, knowing how far it was between Sephiro and where the Fiori Forest was(1).

"Send us a letter when you reach Bastok! I want to hear from Ethan!" Sarah calls to the trio walking out of the city.

"Sure! I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from us!" Lily calls back.

As the trio hear the Twins walk back into their home they start on their way towards the fork in the road that, by the map, led to Bastok, Fiori Forest, and the Misty Valley. Upon reaching the fork in the road after a rather eventless and dull walk they take out the map and check their progress. Sure enough the map had changed and Bastok was now on the through road, switched with Fiori Forest.

"Wait... It was to the right this morning right?" Lily asks, questioning her map for the first time in a few years.

"I think so... But I wasn't really paying that much attention..." Ruwalk sighs, remembering how hard it was to ignore the throbing in his head.

"Let's just go, I want to get somewhere safe before the night-fall." Alfeegi sighs, not caring at this point how they got there, as long as they got there. Nodding they glance down the other two turn offs before continuing down the road.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

So as you can see it, they have already sarted on the way to ruin. So for all those who are confused, i sugest writing down, that's how i got it. Bastok "Misty Valley" (Left) , Chantel "Bastok"(up) , Fiori Forest "Fiori Forest" (i actially put i back where it's supposed to be for fun) (right) .

If that made no sence at all, forgive me, it confuses me too, and i wrote it! Ah well. Again, i'm sorry about the late posting, but it cant be helped with no inspiration. Thank-you for sticking with me so far, i hope to make this last a while, but i'm not sure what to have them go through. The next one will probably take a while as i havent even began to think of what to put them through. Thanks for reading!


	4. FINALY! We're at Chantel?

Alrighty! it has taken me many many weeks to finish this and I'm sorry to all those who have been so patient with me. With all the travleing I've done as well as my computer being in use all the time by other family members It's hard to find time myself to push the creativity envelope open to finish the damn story. Luckily enough i had a good few days to work on it and actually got quite a bit done.

Aqua- Same disclaimer stands, i own nothing, Mineko Okhami owns her precious dragon Officers and Lord Lykouleon and this entire worldit's in except Squeenix owns Bastok and Suferio.

Rune- Lily want's you to know this is a romance and there will be lovin', though not necisarily _that_ kinda' lovin'. She won't let me tell you the sexuality of it untill she writes it but expect fluffiness.

Aqua- Thak-you Rune. Now on with my show!

**FINALY! We're at... Chantel?!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As the sun sets on the seccond day of traveling together, Alfeegi's hopes of finding somewhere safe to sleep fall to nothing but a tiny glint of hope. It had been a long trip, and they had stopped to eat a while ago, easily finishing the basket of food Sarah had insisted they take. Becuase they had eatten all of the food the last time they stoped, a good many hours ago, they were now quite hungry and barely moving along.

"Look at it this way; at least we're not being chased..." Lily smiles sheepishly, careful not to be within arms length of Alfeegi.

Before Alfeegi can make a sarcastic remark or atempt to stangle Lily, a low rumbling is heard from behind the trio. Nervously the three turn to face the road back to Sephirio to see a small cloud of dust. As the runbling becomes louder the dust cloud becomes bigger. Something was following them, and quickly.

"Lily... Never say that again..." Ruwalk warns, as he slowly turns to start running.

Taking his hint Lily and Alfeegi also turn around and book it down the road, trying to gain as much distance from their pursuers as possible. Unsure how far away they were from whatever had made the dust cloud Lily glances back, only to see that the cloud was getting closer, and the figure (or figures as the case may be) was that of two women. frownling Lily slows and stares at the figures, knowing she remembered the figures from somewhere.

"Sarah! Sabrina!" Lily calls grinning, having her familiarity with those twins hit her in the face like a ton of bricks.

Behind her Alfeegi and Ruwalk stop and stare at Lily, unsure of what to think of her outburst. Before the trio the dust cloud slows as the two figures slow to a walking pace untill they reach Lily where they collapse before her and pant. The two women squat over the ground to catch their breath after dropping their backpacks off of their shoulders and onto the ground.

"What? Did you two run all the way here?!" Lily asks, gaping at the two women.

Gasping, the two women almsot choke on the air they try to force down thier wind-pipes to replenish the oxygen levels in thier blood. Lily laughs loudly and waves the two boys over to help her assist the two women to their feet. Lily calms down as the twins finaly catch their breaths. Sarah, being the more active one, is the first to catch her breath and is also the first to notice that Ruwalk is within arms length. With that thought in mind the more impulsive of the two sisters latches herself to Ruwalk's arm, using said Yellow Dragon Officer as a support with the excuse "I just ran here! you think you wouldn't be tired?".

Sabrina, being the more sensible and restrained (though not by much) twin fully catches her breath before atempting to stand on her own. Lily and Sabrina share a giggle at the sight of Ruwalk's predicament before turning to Alfeegi. Seeing the wheels turing behind both pairs of eyes he turns and takes Ruwalk's hand. With his fellow officer following behind him he continues down the road towards what they belived to be Bastok.

The two remaining girls follow behind, whispering plans in the others ear taking quick glances at the back of Alfeegi's head every few secconds. Though Alfeegi would truly wish he couldn't, he feels every glance from the two women, only wishing to be in Bastok where they were supposed to be and finish this mission before the three women drive the two Dragon Officers compleatly insane.

As if hearing Alfeegi's silent pleas to any god out there, over the hill and within sight is a city. Though it does not look quite as impressive as Lord Lykouleon made it out to sound, the White officer continues strait into the city, not even seeing the large and quite dificult to miss sign saying "Welcome to Chantel!!"

"Well, Alfeegi... We've made it. Why don't we get two rooms at the closest inn and get some sleep... My feet hurt" Lily sugests also missing the "Welcome to Chantel" sign.

"Good idea..." Alfeegi agrees, searching the streets for any sign of an Inn-like building.

The five people don't search long before they find the "Chantel Inn". Ignoring the name, passing it off as the name of the Inn owner, they enter the Inn and pay for two rooms. Alfeegi and Ruwalk take the single room and the trio of girls take the double room, thanking the boys for their generosity before retiring to their room to relax and sleep.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Now with good reason i have not told you what Ruwalk and Alfeegi do once in their room. Trust me to know what i am writing. I hope this is going well and that you people still like it but i can't know unless you tell me! Send me a review! i don't care if all you say is you like it! At least i know 'm doing well! Please _please!!!!!_ send me a reveiw!!! -falls to her knees and cries while begging-

Thatz- Oh come _on_ people! You're gonna just leave her like this!! The longer you leave her like this the less chance there is she'll post the fith chapter 'cause she wont have the urge to finish it! If you want to see what happens you have to send her some kind of reveiw that tels her she's doing a good job! I mean she wont listen to us!

Rune- Thatz, you've done enough... Why don't you make her some soup and go away... -thatz leaves- As Thatz said, she needs reveiws to feel her story is liked. She really doens't want to post something peope don't like.

Aqua- -sniffing- s'all right... Sorry 'bout them... and me... The next chapter might be coming out soon but i really can't say... Now that I've got the styories on a flash drive it should be easier for me to finish but i can't say... Sorry for ranting so much! please stay tuned for the nexy chapter!


End file.
